You Know I Love You
by RaveMee
Summary: Just a little romance about Bombalurina and the Rum Tum Tugger from the fabulous musical 'Cats! Also features Demeter and Munkustrap a lot. Just been updated so let me know what you think! Thanks for all your lovely reviews so far!
1. Chapter 1

"Demi, c'mon! We're going to be late!"

Demeter strolled into the living area of the den (the back of an up-turned van) she shared with her sister Bombalurina, her eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me, I have been ready for ages, you're the one who's been grooming herself in front of that mirror for the best part of the day!" She rolled her eyes and flopped down into a tatty armchair, "Anyway, it's not like it's the ball or anything, just a party, what's the fuss?"

Bomba shrugged as she continued to smooth down her already pristine scarlet fur.

"No reason, I just felt like making a bit of an effort. Plus Rumpleteazer's gone to a lot of trouble for Mungo's birthday."

Demeter laughed, "Suurrre! That's the only reason! It couldn't possibly have anything to do with a certain tom whose name begins with T, ends with R, middle letters U-G-G-E?"

Bomba smiled mischievously at her sister in the mirror, "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean!" She stopped preening in the mirror and sat down carefully on a footstool next to Demi. "Hey you're looking pretty good yourself! Munkustrap will be falling over himself to get near you, not that he isn't already. You're so lucky, he clearly adores you."

Demeter smiled dreamily. Munkustrap hadn't made a move on her yet, but he couldn't take his eyes of Demi whenever she was around, and she clearly felt the same way about him. Bomba was sure he would say something to her tonight at the party.

"I know. I hope something happens tonight! He's just so shy, which I'm not saying is a bad thing just…

"You wish he would hurry up and make a move? Tell me about it!" Bombalurina smiled knowingly, "Don't worry I have a pretty strong feeling something'll happen tonight."

"Y'think?"

"Trust me, I know! Anyway who wouldn't want a gorgeous queen like yourself?" Bomba laughed, but she meant it.

"I hope you're right!" Demeter smiled wistfully, "But more importantly, what's the situation with you and Tugger? And don't try to deny it, you have more than just a crush on him right?"

Bombalurina sighed heavily, the smile fading from her face, "I don't where I stand with that stupid tom. I've spent a few nights with him, and we're always flirting, but that's the way he is with every queen, everybody wants him, nobody can have him."

Demeter rolled her eyes, "Well I certainly don't! I can't personally see the attraction with Tugger, he's so arrogant and self-centred!"

"I know you don't like him, but I've seen another side to him. He can be so sweet and romantic and sensitive. I just miss having him hold me and kiss me like I meant something to him, he made me feel so special. The things he said to me made me think maybe me and him were…."

Her words tailed off and she looked down at her knees. Demeter sat forward in her armchair and spoke softly.

"Bomba, have you gone, em, the whole way? With him?"

Bombalurina looked up slowly, a tear trickled down her face, she nodded, "Twice."

Demi felt a strong feeling of anger welling up inside, how could Tugger use her sister like that? She could just about stand his meaningless flirting, but to do that and then pretend nothing happened? She managed to restrain her anger.

"Do you…do you love him?"

Another tear fell from Bombalurina's eyes, "Yes," she whispered.

"Oh Bomba." Demeter sat down on the footstool with her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's obvious that it meant a lot more to me than it did to him, he clearly couldn't give a damn about me," Bomba whispered through her tears, "I'm just another stupid queen on his long list. God, I _am_ stupid," she said, trying to stifle a sob.

"No, no you're not!" Demi knelt down on the floor so she could see Bombalurina, "You're one of the smartest queens in the entire junkyard, not to mention the most beautiful. You've got everything going for you, don't waste your feelings on him!"

Bombalurina looked so sad and fed up, she looked so different to her usual smiling, fun self.

"You know we don't have to go tonight, I can say I felt sick or something. I don't mind missing the party, I fancy a night in anyway."

Bomba shook her head, breathing in deeply, "No, no! You go, you don't want to disappoint Munkus do you? I think I'll call it a night though. Thanks for offering Demi."

Demeter bit her lip. She wanted to go but there was no way she was leaving Bombalurina alone. Suddenly a horrible thought struck her, Bomba couldn't possibly be…. could she?

"Bomba you're not…you're not…" her voice became a whisper, "You're not pregnant are you? With Tugger?"

Bombalurina smiled sadly, "No. Tugger makes extra sure that he doesn't get anyone pregnant, too many strings attached."

She got up and headed for the back of the den where her bed, a large fluffy red cushion was.

"Oh and Bomba-" Demeter started,

"Hmm?"

"Well if it helps, I don't think Tugger's ever gone, y'know, the whole way with any other queen, apart from you."

Bombalurina came back over to the golden queen and hugged her. "Thanks. For listening and the sympathy. You're the best sister, so have a great night and I'm sorry for well, raining on your parade. Forget my stupid problems, who doesn't want Tugger anyway?" she made a half-hearted attempt at laughing.

Demeter hated seeing her sister so miserable, but she hated Tugger even more for messing her about.

"_We_ are going to have a great night! C'mon don't let that stupid tom ruin it for you! You've been getting ready for so long and you look gorgeous, let's go out and dance all night!"

Bombalurina looked doubtful, "Oh I don't think I'm really up for it…"

"No, you are! A great night out is just what you need! Go out and dance with every tom there, just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't go running back to Tugger, he'll only ruin your night and break your heart. Even if you do love him, he's not worth all this heart-ache he's causing you."

"You're right, as usual. It's just…I love him so." Bombalurina sighed wearily.

"Well forget about him for tonight at least. Let's party!"

Bomba laughed, looking like her old self again.

"Now let's get going before we pass being fashionably late and are just rudely late."

Bomba looked like she might be being won over. "You're right!" she said smiling again, "I'm not to mope about over that idiot, let's go have some fun!"

Whilst that had been going on over in another part of the junkyard, Tugger was over at Munkustrap's den also getting ready for the party.

Tugger was standing in front of Munkustrap's mirror, swaying his hips about and winking at himself. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Munkus had just entered the room and was now trying to suppress his laughter.

"Em, Tugger?"

Tugger continued pointing at his reflection saying "You ARE the man!"

"Tugger!" Munkus said sharply, a wide grin on his face. Tugger jumped.

"Wow man! Don't creep up on me like that, you scared the crap outta me!" he said looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Munkus laughed, "I just wanted to tell you…hey, you know what? You ARE the man!" he collapsed onto a small sofa, laughing his head off.

"Hey shut up! Is there a problem with a tom wanting to feel good about himself?"

"No, no! I'm sorry, sorry," Munkus stood up, suddenly serious, "I actually wanted to ask, do I…do I look ok? It's just-"

"You gonna finally make a move on Demeter?" Tugger raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Um, yes. Hopefully. I'm just, well, ok so I'm petrified." He said sitting back down on the sofa.

"Hey that's a first! Munkustrap the brave, suddenly scared?" Tugger grinned, joining his brother on the sofa.

"Seriously, I really, really like her. She's just so…well you've seen her. She's beautiful and kind and funny and generous and-"

"Hold up a minute, if you actually want to talk all serious and soppy, I don't know if I'm the right tom for the job!" Tugger laughed, sitting back.

"I know, it's just I needed to talk to someone, I'm going crazy. I realise you probably don't really understand what I mean but, I think I might…I think I might have fallen in love with her."

Tugger shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated this sort of conversation.

"Um, right well good luck there. Anyway shouldn't we get going? So many queens, so little time, right?" he laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Munkustrap sighed frustratedly, he hated the way he could never really have a proper conversation with the Rum Tum Tugger. He knew his attitude to queens was completely different than his own and he was really tired of it.

"Tugger, don't you ever want to settle down with a queen? Soon enough all those silly kittens that worship you now, will have mates and kittens of their own, and you're going to be left alone. It's not like you actually have feelings for them."

Tugger ran his claws through his head-fur, looking confused.

"Hey, queens want some fun and I give it to them. I can't help it if the kits all adore me!" he laughed, but it was more nervous laughter.

He knew his brother was right, but he didn't like to think about the time when the kittens all had their own mates. The silver tabby read his thoughts.

"You know I'm right. I just think it's weird that you still want to hang about with the kittens. Maybe you should try growing up, then perhaps you would understand what it's like to have a proper relationship! To have actual feeling!" Munkustrap realised he had started to raise his voice, but it was hard not to, he just wanted to get through to Tugger. He breathed in deeply.

"What about…."

"What?" Tugger asked, knowing what was coming.

"What about Bombalurina?"

"What about Bombalurina?" Tugger asked defensively.

"Don't get all wound up, I know you've spent nights with her. And I know you too well to know that she means nothing to you. You just tease the kits but you've never done anything with them. I just think its horrible that you can go that far with Bombalurina and then just pretend it never happened! I don't know how you can do something that should mean so much and then just…toss her aside."

Munkustrap admitted he was angry and, annoyingly, slightly jealous of his brother. But he could never do that to a queen.

"Shut up Munkus." Tugger said in a low voice.

"No, I won't!" he said. Tugger needed someone to open his eyes, "How do you think Bombalurina feels? Clearly you're the only tom she-"

"I said shut up!" Tugger yelled, standing up furiously, causing a vase to smash to the floor, "Don't start lecturing me! She's just as much of a flirt as I am and she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to! Just because you're all 'Ooo no sex before mateship' doesn't mean I am! I am sick of you acting like you think you have me all worked out, when you have no idea how I feel. What I do with Bombalurina is _my_ business so keep your nose out of it!"

Tugger stormed out of the room, slamming the wooden door behind him, and kicking over a small table on his way. He began to make his way to the centre of the junkyard to Mungojerry's party, still fuming. He hated the way Munkustrap insisted on lecturing him and preaching constantly. What did he know about queens?

He stopped suddenly as he remembered the times he had been alone with her. With Bombalurina. He didn't want to let the memories return, didn't want to let all the emotions he felt when he thought of her return. When he thought of her he felt the one emotion he had never wanted to feel for any queen. Love.

Tugger sank slowly to the ground, nobody was about, they were all at the party, it was just him and his thoughts. He remembered how nervous he'd been before he had gone to meet her; he'd spent so long fixing his mane so it sat perfectly and rehearsing what he was going to say. He remembered standing waiting for her at a deserted part of the junkyard. The silver half-moon had shone down on him in the darkness, the stars twinkling like tiny diamonds. He had worried she wouldn't come, but when he first saw her come out of the shadows, he felt an over-powering rush of want, desire and of love-

"_No," _he said to himself, "_you don't…love her." _He shook his head and stood up, "_This is all just because of Munkustrap raving on about him being in love, it doesn't mean you are, you don't even like Bombalurina, she's just a queen!" _he told himself. But deep down Tugger knew only too well that he was just lying to himself, to Munkustrap and to Bombalurina. Angry with himself, he shut his feelings away and walked off in the direction of the centre of the junkyard where Mungojerry's party was in full swing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You made it!!" Rumpleteazer grinned, managing to envelope both Bombalurina and Demeter in a huge hug. "I thought you might not be coming!"

"As if we'd miss this! It certainly looks like party of the year!" Demi laughed. Indeed it did.

Everyone was dancing in the centre of the junkyard, which was lined with mismatching cushions and chairs. Strings of tiny coloured lights had been strewn everywhere, glowing in the twilight, like little jewels and loud dance music seemed to be coming from all around them.

"Hey Bomba, Demi! Isn't this amazing?" Mungojerry shouted over the music, as he came up behind Rumpleteazer, slipping his arms around her waist. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Bombalurina couldn't help but feel slightly envious of them.

"Hey, Happy Birthday! It's incredible!" she agreed.

"C'mon beautiful, we have some dancing to do!" he grinned cheekily, leading Rumpleteazer into the centre of the dance floor.

"I'll talk to you later, have fun!" she called, as she vanished into the crowd.

"That's so sweet!" Demi smiled after them.

"What?" Bomba asked, as she scanned the 'yard distractedly.

Demeter sighed, "Tugger's not here yet Bomba, not that you want him to be, right?"

"No. Yes. No. Maybe." Bombalurina gave a small smile, "I can't help it!"

"Well, he isn't. You can tell by the kitten's faces!" Demi grinned, looking over at the kittens. They were dedicated Tugger fans, and if he had been around they would have been beside him like a shot.

Bombalurina followed the golden queen's gaze over to a pile of cushions, where Etcetera (captain of the fan-club), Jemima (vice-captain), Victoria and Electra sat, looking miserable.

"Oh, of course!" Bomba laughed, "They must be on official Tugger Watch."

"Mmm, they're not the only ones." Demi teased.

"Hey, shut up! I'm not like the-" she was cut off by her sister.

"Ohmigod, oh my god, he's here, he's here, do I look ok? Help me!" Demeter gasped, frantically smoothing her fur.

"Since when did you care about Tugger?" Bomba asked, shocked.

"No! Of course it's not Tugger, it's _him_ him! Oh I'm going to throw up!" she hissed, trying to look calm.

Bomba looked round, and saw the silver tabby that was having this effect on her sister wave and make a beeline for them.

"Oh right! He's coming over! Do you want me to go?" Bomba asked, smiling.

"No! No, please _stay_! I'll literally die if I'm alone!!" Demi panicked, clutching her sister's arm tightly.

"Ow, you're _hurting_ me Demi! This is what you've been waiting for! Go get 'em!" Bomba whispered, as Munkustrap came up to them, looking surprisingly laid back.

If they had been in Munkus's head however, they would not have thought this. Little did they know that Munkus was feeling exactly how Demeter felt, but he had forced himself to at least say hello.

"Hey Demi!" he said, gazing at her. Bombalurina cleared her throat.

"And Bombalurina!" he smiled apologetically, but Bomba didn't mind.

"Hey, is that Alonzo waving? Oh I'd better go and see what he wants!" she said peering at an imaginary waving Alonzo, "I'll see you two later!"

Demi gave her a pleading look, but Bomba ignored her and went off to see the real Alonzo, winking at her sister over Munkus's shoulder.

He was dancing with a few other jellicles; Mistoffelees, Cassandra, Pouncival and Tantomile. Bombalurina made her way over to them, saying hi to others she met on her way.

"Hey everyone!" she smiled, coming up behind Misto and causing him to jump.

"Bombalurina, hey! How are you?" Alonzo asked, grinning at her appearance. It wasn't much of a secret that he liked Bomba, but he was aware that he was one of many, so the two remained close friends.

"I'm great, thanks. I was feeling like a bit of a third wheel to Demi and Munkus!"

"Oh, are those two finally going to get together?" Cassandra asked, smiling, "About time!"

"Tell me about it!" Bomba laughed, she had always like Cassie. The six jellicles looked over to where Demi and Munkus were sitting down, talking and laughing. They were looking at each other as if they were the only two in the junkyard; clearly they were made for each other.

"Really? I never noticed anything between them!" Pouncival asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Maybe because you're too busy gazing at Electra!" Tantomile teased.

"Hey, how did you-?"

"Oh, I have my ways!" she smiled slyly.

"Misto, have you spoken to Victoria about anything?" Bomba asked. Misto had liked Victoria for a while but he was probably waiting until the Ball to do anything about it.

"I can't seem to get her on her own! She's always with that lot fawning over Tugger!" he complained, jerking a thumb behind him, accidentally sending a shower of sparks over Tumblebrutus.

"Looks like I'm going to have to wait until this year's Ball." He sighed, ignoring Tumblebrutus's glare.

"What about you Bomba? Anything going on with anybody?" Cassie asked pointedly, a mischievous smile appearing on her brown and white face.

"Well it would appear not, but who cares? I'm just…playing the field!" she lied. The others rolled their eyes, their faces looked disbelievingly at her. Apart from the unobservant Pouncival that is.

"Wait…what?" he asked, confused.

"Oh c'mon, as if you haven't noticed! I think Bomba here, has taken a liking to our resident stud!" Misto laughed, playfully wrapping his arm around Bomba's shoulder, "And I'm not talking about myself!" he joked.

"What? Tugger?" Pouncival smiled.

"No, of course I haven't! You can't seriously think-"

Five pairs of eyebrows were raised as they stared at Bomba.

"That's just…that's just, I mean, no! No way!" Bomba said, trying to sound like the concept had never so much as crossed her mind, as well as trying to laugh it off.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Alonzo grinned, putting his paws to his ears, as high-pitched screams came from the four members of the Tugger Fan Club.

Bomba spun round quickly as Tugger came strolling into the centre of the junkyard, paws hooked into his silver belt, smirking his usual self-confident smile. The kittens immediately went crazy, and surrounded Tugger, looking up at him adoringly.

Bomba felt a second pang of jealousy.

She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the sickening sight. Her heart was beating so hard she was afraid the others would hear it, and her stomach promptly tied itself into a knot.

Tugger suddenly looked up, like he had sensed her gaze. Her green eyes met his gold ones, and for a split second everyone else vanished, they just stared at each other. It felt like some invisible force was preventing her from looking away,

'_Why do I love you?'_ she thought to herself, '_Why does something that should feel so good, hurt so much?'_

Tugger looked away first; he had a look of guilt in his eyes. Bomba thought maybe he would come over, but he didn't. The moment had passed, Tugger was laughing and flirting with the kittens again.

"Oh Tugger." She sighed under her breath as she turned away.

"Hey Tugger, come and dance with us!"

"Yeah Tugger please! Pretty please!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Just give me one sec, ok ladies?"

Tugger unusually didn't feel like dancing with the kittens. He was still contemplating the argument he had had with Munkustrap earlier about Bombalurina. He had thought that the moment he was surrounded by the kittens he would've felt back to his old confident self, but he didn't.

He needed to sit down, to get his head straight. Tugger headed over to a comfortable looking armchair and collapsed into it. He knew it probably wouldn't be long before the kittens came shrieking back, and he had to admit that for once, the attention was unwanted.

'_What is wrong with me tonight?'_ he asked himself. Of course he knew the answer, although he hated to admit it. Why did she mean so much to him? Why did he even care about her? Why did he love her?

He sighed heavily, wondering how long he'd be able to keep up this 'Couldn't Care Less' pretence that he had adopted. She had looked over at him with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers and he hadn't so much as smiled. He had been too afraid, he knew he couldn't take it if he'd smiled and she'd ignored him, although he knew she had every right to.

Tugger felt like screaming. Did he really love her?

'_Of course you love her, stop pretending!_' a voice shouted in his head. Tugger rested his head in his paws, closing his eyes. Then why didn't he go and apologise? Go and tell her he was sorry for the way he treated her, and that he loved her.

"Maybe…maybe I will." He whispered to himself, standing up. Was he actually going to do this? Yes. Yes he was. He would just ask to have a quiet word with her, maybe a walk and then he could tell her.

As Tugger started to push through the crowd, he heard the kittens screaming after him, he ignored them and made his way to where Bombalurina had last been standing.

He had just elbowed Tumblebrutus in the ribs, dismissing his yell of "What the hell is everyone's problem with me?" when he saw her.

He could only make out the side of her arm behind Pouncival, but he would know that shimmering scarlet fur anywhere. His heart immediately began to beat faster, an immense feeling of elation welling up inside him. As he moved around so that he could see her properly, a horrible sight met his eyes. A sight so devastating Tugger thought he might actually cry, but he didn't. Instead he just stood, gaping at the heart-breaking scene.

Bombalurina was there, laughing and talking and dancing, but not with him, with Alonzo. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist and she was looking up at him like she really liked him. Like she might've… moved on from Tugger.

Tugger had to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting something. He knew it was stupid to feel so worked up but he couldn't stop himself, it was like a slap in the face. He was vaguely aware of the kittens screaming something meaningless, but didn't acknowledge it.

This was his entire fault. The one queen he had actually loved, the one queen he actually wanted to be with more than anything, and he had missed his chance. She was obviously with Alonzo now.

If only he had told her how he felt sooner, if only he hadn't acted so cold. Munkustrap was right; he had been horrible to Bombalurina. He had gone so far and then treated her like it never happened.

He didn't deserve her. She _should_ be with Alonzo; he would treat her like the goddess that she was.

Whilst Tugger had been thinking all this he had absentmindedly made his way over to a table beside the TSE 1 that was laden with drinks and snacks. He hurriedly poured himself a drink.

"Tugger my man! How's life treating you?" Mungojerry asked, joining Tugger and helping himself to a drink. Tugger didn't reply, only swallowed his drink and reached for another.

"Hey, I'd go easy on that stuff mate, Rumpleteazer said that something had been added to, what did she say? 'Get the party going'."

Tugger didn't care and knocked back a third drink.

"Ah well, see you later mate!" Mungo laughed, and strolled back over where he was sitting with Rumpleteazer and some others.

As Tugger reached for his fifth, he began to feel sort of dizzy, like the room was turning. He steadied himself, his thoughts returning to Bombalurina.

'_Who's she again?"_ he asked himself. _'Oh yesss, that red sslutty one. Messing me about, who the hell does shhee think sshhe isss? Doesn't ssheee know who I am??'_

Tugger was unaware that the something that had been added to the drinks was in fact a couple (well more than a couple) of drops of alcohol. Tugger was getting drunker and drunker by the second. As well as angrier and angrier.

'_Well, I think that sslut needsss a taste of her own mediccinne.' _

Tugger looked around him. He needed to hurt Bombalurina, to make her feel as awful as he felt.

Demeter was pouring herself a drink from the jug that hadn't been spiked. She was floating on cloud nine. Things were going perfectly with Munkustrap, and she was bobbing around in her own little bubble of love.

Bombalurina had stopped dancing with Alonzo and was talking to Cassandra whilst glancing over at Tugger, wondering if she should say anything to him.

Tugger spied an opportunity at revenge. He made sure Bombalurina was looking over at him and smiled so as to keep her eyes on him.

Bombalurina felt ecstatic that Tugger was smiling at her, and she smiled back. Although she couldn't help noticing that he was swaying slightly, as if he might topple over.

She had only been dancing with Alonzo because he'd wanted her advice. He liked Jemima and was wondering how to go about telling her, but Tugger was unaware of this important fact as well.

Demeter, who was still beside Tugger (blatantly ignoring him) was just about to leave and go back over to Munkus, when she suddenly felt a hand grab her around the waist.

"Munkus, I said I was-"

And before poor Demeter knew what was happening, she was being passionately kissed by the Rum Tum Tugger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bombalurina had of course, seen the whole horrible thing and had no intention of hanging about. Once she saw Tugger's lips meet her sister's she turned around and began to push and shove her way out of the junkyard, tears spilling down her cheeks. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, the horrible moment replaying over and over again inside her head.

She had no idea who she was pushing or where she was going, she didn't care. She was vaguely aware of others calling after her but she ignored them, she needed to escape from everyone, she had to get away.

Bomba reached the edge of the junkyard, but she didn't stop, she kept running and running blindly through the dark, deserted streets, tears still streaming down her face.

Eventually, she turned down a small, dark alley and collapsed down onto the ground, sobbing.

How could Tugger want to hurt her that much? How could _Demeter_ want to hurt her that much? After everything she had said to her about how she hated Tugger, how she liked Munkustrap, all that crap about not wasting her feelings on him and now she was kissing him?

She knew Tugger had a reputation but to blatantly start making out with her _sister_ in front of her, and after smiling away at her…he might as well have just ripped her heart straight out of her chest.

Bomba's whole world was collapsing in on her, the two cats she cared most about in the world had gone out of their way to destroy her and, now that she lifted her head, she saw that she had no idea where she was.

She heard the chiming of a clock tower strike midnight, and far away a dog howled, causing her to jump. Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, the rain started to lash down on Bombalurina.

Bomba didn't move though, she didn't have the energy. She just stayed, sitting in the alleyway, her fur soaked. She was so fed up of being messed about by Tugger, if she could just stop loving him… but you can't just stop loving someone, if it was that simple she would've stopped along time ago. Why didn't _he_ love _her_?

Too tired to carrying on sobbing, she just let the tears pour silently down her cheeks, wondering if she should just give up. She could easily wait for a car to drive past and just jump under it. What was the point in living with a broken heart, without her sister and without Tugger?

She curled up in the rain and closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep, to escape her horrible thoughts for as long as possible.

"Bombalurina!"

Bomba opened her eyes, the rain had eased off slightly but she was still in the dark alley. She had only been asleep for about an hour, and as she sat up on the cold, hard ground, she could hear a voice calling her name.

"Bomba! Bombalurina!"

She recognised Demeter's voice getting louder, coming nearer and nearer to the alley. Bomba slid as far back into the shadows as she could, she would rather die than speak to Demeter, she didn't need her sympathy. If she wanted Tugger, well she was welcome to that arrogant piece of scum; she didn't need Demeter to explain to her.

"Bombalurina? Is that you?"

Bomba could see her now, at the bottom of the alley. She was drenched and her golden fur was splattered with muddy water. Her head-fur was dripping water down her face, and she was limping slightly as she walked towards Bomba.

"Bomba? Please, I need to explain, I'm so so sorry but it honestly wasn't what it looked like!"

"Then what the hell was it? Just talking were you?" Bomba asked coming out of the shadows. The sight of Demeter brought a whole new feeling of anger, and here she was trying to _apologise?_

"Oh thank god, Bomba it _is_ you! I thought you were dead!" Demeter cried, limping towards Bomba through the rain as quickly as she could, a look of relief mixed with exhaustion on her face.

"Disappoint you, did I? Oh I'm sorry, I don't want to get in the way of you and your new true love!" Bomba hissed, starting to walk down the alley.

"Bomba, wait! You have to listen, you've got it all wrong!" Demeter shouted desperately, struggling after her.

"How could I get it wrong? Let me think… you lied to my face, made out with Tugger, broke mine and not to mention Munkustrap's hearts, humiliated me in front of everyone and now you've come crawling after me, expecting me to _listen_ to you?" Bomba yelled, turning around to face Demi. Tears were coming down her face now, and Bomba noticed she had a deep cut down her right calf.

"Bomba, you know I would never do any of those things to you." She said quietly.

"There you go, lying _again!_" Bombalurina yelled.

"But I'm _not!_ Listen Bomba, Tugger was completely drunk, off his head, he had no idea what he was doing!" Demi suddenly yelled back, coming right up to Bombalurina. "He grabbed me and I honestly thought he was Munkustrap, and then…"

"Oh I think I can figure the rest out for myself!" Bomba said, sarcasm and malice dripping from her words. She began to walk off again but Demeter grabbed her by the arm.

"No you can't! It all happened so fast, and the minute I realised it was Tugger kissing me I slapped him clean across the face. You know I can't stand him, and after what he did tonight I never want to set eyes on him again. Do you honestly believe I would do that to you? I would rather stay single for ever than lose you as my sister."

Bomba looked at her sister's face, saw the tears in her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

"You really slapped him?" she asked, a small smile appearing on her tear-stained face.

"Of course I did!" Demi smiled back, "Best feeling in the world."

"Oh I'm sorry Demi." Bomba sighed, "I know you would never do that regardless of whether I liked Tugger or not! It's just…"

"Hey, I understand. If it had been you and Munkus I would've reacted the same way, except I suppose it was worse for you. You and Tugger have a lot more…history, than me and Munkustrap." Demi said, hugging her sister tightly, "I'm sorry too."

"Oh, you have nothing to apologise for. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sorry for yelling at you, I just needed to take my anger out on someone. You're sure he was drunk?" Bomba asked, hugging Demi back.

"Hundred percent. He almost fell over when I slapped him, plus he feels the same way about me as I do about him, he would never want to kiss me. Maybe we should get back home, then I can explain properly. Plus I'm freezing and soaked, as are you."

Demi saw a look of doubt on Bomba's face; she could tell she didn't want to go back to the junkyard.

"Everyone's probably fast asleep by now, they all left the party after that incident and it started pouring. We'll just creep back home quietly, yeah?" Demi said, reassuringly. Bomba nodded.

"Ok, I'll probably feel better after I get some sleep anyway, I'm exhausted. I bet you are too, and you're leg looks awful."

"Oh, it's just a scratch, but yeah I'm pretty wrecked! I know a short cut back, it'll only be about a 10 minute walk and then we'll be home."

"Thanks Demi. If you hadn't come who knows what would've happened. You always seem to come to have to the rescue when I get myself into a stupid situation," Bomba smiled, putting her arm under Demeter to help her walk, "What would I do without you?"

"Hey, that's was sisters are for right? I'll always be there to help you out." Demi grinned. "Right, let's get going!"

The two queens set off in the darkness, back to the junkyard.

"Oh shiiiitt!" Tugger groaned, opening his eyes and rubbing his throbbing head with his paw.

"Good morning to you too!" Munkustrap called from a chair at the front of Tugger's den.

"Munkus? Is that you?" Tugger asked, closing his eyes again.

"Who else would drag their complete drunken idiot of a brother back to his den in the pouring rain?" Munkus replied, approaching the makeshift wooden bed where Tugger lay on a large pile of blue and purple cushions, covered in a royal blue blanket.

"What do you mean? Why is my head so bloody sore?" Tugger complained, squinting up at the grey tabby, still clutching his forehead.

"Try casting your memory back to last night. Oh and I'm furious with you by the way, so don't start whining about your head because quite frankly, I couldn't give a damn."

Munkustrap said calmly, handing Tugger a chipped mug of murky grey liquid.

"Um, thanks." Tugger said, taking the mug and sitting up gingerly, "What is this?"

"It'll cure your, what is it called? Ah yes, hangover." Munkustrap said, sitting on a nearby stool.

"What? A hangover? And why are you furious with me? Ok I'm sorry about the argument we had before the…"

His words tailed off slowly, memories of the party returning to him.

"Oh god, I didn't…I didn't actually…Oh god, Munkus, listen I'm so sorry. I was completely out of it man, I seriously didn't mean to, em, y'know, k-kiss her and everything." Tugger said nervously, now understanding why Munkustrap was furious.

"Y'know what Tugger, I don't know that you are sorry." Munkus said, getting off the stool and pacing up and down.

"No, no I swear I am, listen Munkus you've got to-"

Munkustrap cut him off.

"No, Tugger, _you_ listen!" he suddenly exploded, "I don't know what sort of screwed up thing you've got going on with Bombalurina, and I don't give a shit if you want to play some sort of twisted 'game' with her, but I'll be dammed if you start playing it with Demeter!" he yelled uncharacteristically at Tugger.

Tugger, who was still sitting up in his bed, was shocked at this sudden outburst from his brother. Not because he felt he had done nothing to deserve this reaction, but because it was so unlike Munkustrap. He usually liked to 'talk things through calmly' and 'try to understand', it was Tugger who just started yelling and swearing at everyone.

"Munkustrap, I was so drunk, you saw me! I know it was completely over the line and I would take it back if I could-"

"Jeez Tugger, you're so far past the bloody line it's literally invisible!" Munkustrap yelled over Tugger, "Do have no self-respect? Are you completely oblivious to other people's feelings? It's your own fault for getting so plastered in the first place so don't give me lame excuses and apologies, you know full well how I feel about Demeter!"

Tugger sat silently for a few moments, clearly taken aback.

"I don't know what to say… I _am_ sorry though. I know it was stupid and irresponsible; I just wanted to forget about everything for a bit. I didn't deliberately set out to…to do all this!"

"Well you could've fooled me! And who was it that had to take you home? Who was it that had to practically carry you in the rain? Who was it that was humiliated in front of everyone? Me, Tugger."

"I know, I'm _sorry_, I can't turn back time. I didn't mean to humiliate you or, or Demeter and I'm pretty humiliated myself." Tugger said quietly.

Munkustrap sighed, "Look, I'll let it go because I know that you were drunk, but you _are_ going to have to seriously grow up, you've hurt me and Demeter, not to mention Bombalurina."

Tugger winced at the sound of Bombalurina's name. Munkustrap sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'll apologise to Demeter, if she'll let me. How…. how did em, Bombalurina, em, take it?"

"I don't know, she disappeared pretty quickly. Right after Demeter slapped you-"

"She slapped me? Oh yeah, that was pretty painful actually."

"Well right after that, she said she had to go and find her, even though it was pouring. I tried to come with her but she said she was more likely to get her back alone. She's even more angry with you than I am."

Tugger bit his lip.

"Have you seen her since?"

"No, but she might've arrived home with Bombalurina sometime last night, if she managed to find her that is. I'm going over to theirs in a minute. If anything's happened to Demeter I'll kill you. And if anything's happened to Bombalurina…"

"Demeter will kill me, I know." Tugger said worriedly, _'Unless I beat her to it.'_ He thought.

Tugger drained his mug of grey water. "Thanks, for y'know helping me back, and not hating me forever."

"Forever? No. I'm not so sure about Demeter and Bombalurina though." Munkustrap said, smiling.

"Well, I can understand it if they hate me. Jeez, I have screwed everything up so badly it's unreal." Tugger sighed, setting his empty mug down and leaning back on his cushions.

"Yes, you have, and you've hurt a lot of people, but you'll be able to fix it. Well, you can try your best." Munkus said gently, "Why did you do it though? I mean, I know you got drunk but why did you kiss Demeter? You don't even like her."

Tugger shut his eyes, "God, it was so stupid. You really don't want to know."

"What? To get back at me, for that argument we had?" Munkus asked, surprised.

Tugger laughed, opening his eyes again.

"No, no! It was…. I just…I thought she, not Demeter obviously…with Alonzo but even if she is I have no right to…."

Munkus nodded, "Surprisingly, I think I know what you're talking about!"

"Really?"

"Bombalurina?"

"Correct."

"What was she doing with Alonzo? It must've been pretty full on to get you so mad at her." Munkus asked.

"That's the stupid thing, she was just dancing with him! It might not even have meant anything, and if it did, I have no reason to start getting all wound up. It's not like I…"

"I think you might have to admit how you feel about her now. I knew anyway." Munkustrap smiled. Tugger lay back down in his bed, his paws over his face.

"Oh you're killing me man!"

"Haha I know! It's very satisfying." Munkus laughed.

Tugger slowly took his hands off his face; he wasn't smiling now. There was a long silence.

"I love her." He said quietly, "I love her so much that it hurts." his voice became a whisper, "She's so beautiful."

Munkustrap smiled knowingly, he knew only too well how his brother felt.

"You've got it that bad then?"

"Yes," Tugger said, still whispering, "I loved her since I first met her. And I could've made it work _so_ well with her. I would've been so happy with Bombalurina."

"Hey, you still can. It can still happen, you and Bombalurina." Munkustrap said, inwardly surprised how deep Tugger's feelings were.

"No. I've gone way too far this time. Blown it. Anyway, you're right, I've never treated her the way she deserves to be. Why _was_ I so horrible to her? What the hell is wrong with me Munkus?"

Tugger's voice had cracked. He rolled over onto his stomach, his head buried in a cushion, hidden from Munkustrap's view.

"Em, Tugger? Do you want me to go?"

Tugger nodded, his face still hidden. Munkustrap got off the bed, wondering if he should say anything else.

"It'll be ok man." Munkustrap said, tapping Tugger awkwardly on his back. Just as he reached the door to leave, Tugger's muffled voice came from deep within the cushions on his bed.

"Thank-you."

Munkustrap smiled, "No problem." He replied, closing the door gently behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bombalurina reluctantly opened her eyes. She didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to have to face the sympathetic smiles and 'it'll be ok' talks that she knew the other cats would give her. She just wanted to go back to her dreams, dreams of Tugger. In her dreams he would hold, and kiss her, and tell her he loved her and-

'_No!' _Bomba told herself, clenching her paws in frustration as she lay on her large, scarlet cushion, pulling the soft red blanket tighter round herself. '_Remember last night? Remember how horrible he made you feel? Remember all the tears and the argument with Demi? How can you still think about him like that? You hate him. You _hate _him.'_

Bomba sighed. She could hear Demeter quietly humming to herself on the other side of the folding screen that separated the bedrooms from the main living space. Bomba had never envied Demeter, she had never envied anyone, she was always the one _being_ envied, but now that she heard her sister bustling about and humming happily she couldn't help but…

A sharp knock on the door disturbed Bomba from her thoughts. Her heartbeat quickened, could it be? Maybe it was…she dug her claws into her leg so as to shut her brain up. '_Even if it is him, I'd rather cut off my leg than see him. I hate him, rememeber?.'_

She could hear Demi open the door and whoever it was, was being let in. It clearly wasn't Tugger; Demi wouldn't have let him in. Bomba could hear a tom's voice speaking in a quiet, concerned tone – Munkustrap. She could hear Demi reply but she couldn't make out exactly what they were saying as they were practically whispering, but she could guess.

Bomba sat up slowly, straining her ears. She heard Tugger's name, and an apology. She couldn't help but smile, trust Munkustrap to come over and apologise for his brother. Then she heard her own name, the already hushed voices became barely audible. She knew they'd be talking about her. She could imagine them shaking their heads and tutting, saying 'Poor Bombalurina, look at the state she's got herself into' and 'Always after Tugger, no dignity.'

Well she didn't need their pity. She forced herself to get up, smoothed down her fur and tried to regain her usual confident air. She strolled breezily into the living area, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Morning Demi! Oh Munkustrap, hi! How are you?"

Demi and Munkus looked up suddenly, as if they'd been caught plotting a murder. They looked at Bomba like her head had dropped off. Demeter spoke first.

"Um, Bomba, g-good morning! Yeah, Munkus was just passing by and thought he'd pop in, right Munkus?"

Munkustrap froze, he was a terrible liar.

"Y-yes, just popping in. Casually. That's me casual! Cool. As a…as a cucumber! Very…very, um, cool."

Bombalurina nodded, smiling. She made her way to the comfiest armchair, picking up a magazine from the small coffee table and sat down. She loved reading the human magazines, all the shiny pictures and 'celebrities'. She always read them and was quite up to speed with all the latest human gossip.

"So Munkus, you said you had something to do? Had to go and see…Misto about something?" Demeter said unconvincingly. Bomba held the magazine up so it looked like she was reading, whilst subtly peering over the top of it.

"What? Oh…yes. Misto. Important. Must get going…" Munkus replied, his voice unnaturally loud.

"Ok well, I'll see you later! Thank you for coming over, and for the em, cooking advice." Demi said, ushering Munkustrap towards the door.

"No problem. I'll just…go then." He said, opening the door. He turned back to Demeter looking nervous then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before hurrying out.

"Bye then." Demeter said, smiling dreamily after him. She shut the door and stood for a moment as if she couldn't bear to turn around and face her sister.

"So are you two officially a couple then?" Bomba asked, still smiling.

Demeter turned around, but remained at the door like she wanted to be near an exit.

"Um, yes, I-I think so. He was just helping me with a cooking thing. He's a…he's a great cook! So…yeah…"

Demeter cautiously edged away from the door and sat down warily on the coffee table in front of Bomba.

"You don't have to tip-toe round me. I'm fine! Honestly, I'm fine." Bomba said, not looking Demi in the eye.

"Yes but Bomba, are you fine?" Demi asked, reaching out and resting a paw on Bombalurina's shoulder.

"Mm-hm." Bomba replied, her voice coming out unusually high, her eyes glued to the magazine.

"Bomba, you don't have to lie to me. I can't begin to imagine how you must feel, but I'm pretty sure it isn't fine."

Bomba stayed still. Demeter took her paw off the scarlet queen's shoulder. It seemed as if time had suddenly stopped, they were both frozen.

Suddenly Bomba flung the magazine across the room, causing Demeter to jump ferociously.

"Ok I'm not fine! I am the opposite!" Bomba said in a shaky voice. Then she started crying properly. "I am so screwed up! I-I mean w-what the hell am _I_ meant do to? J-just pretend nothing h-happened? Why is a-all this s-shit happening t-to _me_?"

Bomba was crying almost hysterically and shouting, but she was looking straight ahead at the wall where the magazine had hit. Demeter couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. Bomba never did this. Sure, she had a short fuse, but she didn't start crying like this.

"Bomba-"

"It's o-ok for h-him! He can j-just get s-some other queen a-and that'll be him o-over it! B-but I c-can't just move on! I just hate h-him so much! H-he doesn't c-care about me, w-why would he? I'm j-just good for one thing."

Demeter hated this. She felt so awful seeing her usually together sister suddenly fall to pieces. But she couldn't do anything, she couldn't help her sister.

"Bombalurina! You know that is not true!" Demeter said sharply, trying to snap her out of this sudden hysteria.

"B-but I do!" Bomba cried, getting up, "I h-hate him, but I h-hate _me_ more! W-why do I have to f-feel this way? How c-can you love somebody so so much a-and hate them t-too? W-what's h-happening to me Demi?"

Bomba collapsed onto the floor, still crying. Demeter got up and sat down beside Bombalurina on the floor, wrapping her arms around her sister tightly.

"Ssshh, Bomba. C'mon, you're ok. Nothing's happening to you. Just calm down and take a few deep breaths. You're just working yourself into a state." Demeter said soothingly, as Bombalurina sobbed into her shoulder.

"Is – is this it? Is this me forever? Always c-crying and sc-screaming? W-why do I even l-love him wh-when he's always so h-horrid to me?"

Demeter shook her head, still holding her sister.

"No Bomba. This is not you forever. I promise." Demeter said softly, she could feel tears prick her own eyes. It was such a horrible sight to see Bomba like this.

"M-maybe it is. I ju-just need to g-get over him."

"Bomba, do you suppose maybe, you don't _want_ to get over him?"

Bombalurina sniffed and pulled away from her sister, staring at her.

"W-what?"

"I mean, when you love somebody, even when they hurt you like Tugger's has, you don't just stop loving them. You can't. And sometimes no matter how much you _want_ to stop loving them you just have to…"

Bombalurina looked down as Demeter's word tailed off. Bomba knew deep down that her sister was right.

"Well, what do I do?" Bomba asked, looking at her sister pleadingly.

"As weird as this may sound coming from me, I think you should talk to him."

"No. No _way_. I'm not going to talk to him only so that he get a nice 'kick' out of turning me down. That's the way Tugger works. He loves having queens chase after him, and I am not going to give him the satisfaction."

Demeter smiled. "Now there's the Bombalurina I know!"

Bomba smiled too. But it quickly faded. Demeter spoke again.

"Listen, I have something to tell you. Munkustrap said I shouldn't but whatever."

Bombalurina looked up, wearily. "If this is some crap Tugger said about what a slut I was, and how I am so pathetic I don't want to hear it."

"Ok, I guess I should shut up then."

"_What?"_

"I'm kidding! Sorry I couldn't resist!"

Bomba hit her sister lightly on the leg. "Shut up!"

Demi laughed, but regained her seriousness quickly.

"No it's actually the opposite."

"Ok, go on…" Bomba said slowly, wiping her eyes.

"Well Munkustrap said that Tugger's sorry, to me and you-"

"Oh that makes it all better! Thank god for that!"

"No, wait. Munkustrap says Tugger was drunk, and he also said…"

"What? Tell me!"

"He said Tugger went all weird and serious and he said that…"

There was a silence. Bombalurina gestured for her sister to keep going.

"Tugger said he loves you."

Bombalurina inhaled sharply.

"He said what?" she whispered.

"He loves you. He said he loved you since he first met you. Infact Munkustrap said Tugger went all quiet and said how beautiful you were and that he loved you so much that it hurt."

"Oh my god…are you…is Munkustrap sure?"

Demeter nodded. "Yep. And then Tugger said like, 'oh why was I so horrible?' and 'I could've been so happy with her'. And then when he was talking his voice went all weird and Munkustrap couldn't see his face but he knew he was…crying."

Bombalurina clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes closed. Then she opened them again, a disbelieving smile on her face.

"But this is Tugger! I don't know if I can honestly believe anything he says."

"Munkustrap said he believed Tugger. Bomba, he was crying. Tugger crying? Don't you think he might actually…love you?"

Bombalurina looked like she wanted to believe her sister but couldn't. She shook her head.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know. Of course I want it to be true! But…I want doesn't get."

"Sometimes it does."

"Not with Tugger. There's a difference between actually loving somebody and just fancying a one-night stand. I don't think he knows that."

Demi had never been a Tugger fan and right now he was bottom of her list of favourite cats but she knew that Bomba loved him very much and she had a suspicion that Tugger might actually feel the same way.

"Bomba, I honestly think…that maybe Tugger does love you. This is coming from me, I know! But I know you love him and I think he loves you, shouldn't you say something to him? This could be what you've always wanted."

Bombalurina looked like she was coming around but she shook her head, sighing.

"No. I don't think so. I'm just going to have to…I don't know, could I leave? Go and live somewhere else?"

Demeter raised her eyebrows in a 'do you really think so?' way.

"Maybe not. I'll have to think about it. Thanks for telling me." Bomba said, looking confused.

"Fancy some breakfast?" Demeter asked, getting up.

"Sure." Bomba said distractedly, clearly breakfast was the last thing on her mind. Demeter could tell that her sister wasn't going to be ok until she did the one thing she didn't want to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tugger lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, hugging a purple cushion to his chest. It had been ages since Munkustrap had gone and Tugger hadn't left his bed the whole day. The rain had started to fall heavily and the only sound was it pattering against the windows.

"Bom-ba-lur-ina." Tugger whispered slowly to himself, each syllable feeling as sweet as honey on his lips. "I'm so sorry babe."

He shifted onto his side, whispering as if she was there, beside him. He could almost feel her arms wrap themselves around his neck, almost smell her sweet, exotic, coconut scent, almost hear her whisper in his ear, "I love you so much Tuggs."

"I love you too Bombs." He whispered back to the imaginary Bombalurina. "More than you can possibly know."

He reached down and rested a paw on his silver belt. It always made him think of her. She had been the first cat to compliment him on it when he had first worn it. He had come strolling into the junkyard feeling so cool in it. She had spotted it first and had come over.

"_Well well well, what have we got here?" Bomba asked smiling at Tugger in his new, silver belt._

"_Just a little something a found in the 'yard. Pretty cool, right babe?" he smirked, hooking his paws in it._

"_Mmm very sexy." She winked, taking a step closer and hooking her own paws in it at his hips, stroking him slightly and making him purr. _

"_Well I'm glad you approve, wouldn't want to disappoint my favourite queen, would I?" He whispered in her ear._

"_You never do. In fact," she had whispered back, going right up on her toes so that her breath tickled his neck, "it makes you look hotter than ever."_

_And with that she had unhooked her paws, turned around and sauntered off, leaving the little kittens to come screaming over. _

That was so long ago. Back when they had flirted non-stop, he had pretended that that was all it was, just flirting, but he had known he loved her. Deep down.

He dragged his claws through the cushion in frustration. What had gone wrong? How did they manage to have fun back then and now…

Of course Tugger knew the answer. It had been OK to just flirt, but he had taken it too far. He had just…wanted her so badly. He had been so stupid, thinking he could go all the way with her and then pretend nothing had happened. That wasn't the way it worked. But he had grown up; he was ready to commit to her. He had been ready since forever, just to scared to admit it.

What was she doing now? Was she thinking about him? Did she know that he loved her? How could she, he had never told her. Even on those special nights when they were alone he hadn't told her, the perfect opportunity had come and he had let it go. Why had he been so stupid?

A sharp rap on the door made him jump. The last thing he wanted to do was have to make forced conversation with Misto or Alonzo or whoever it was.

"Bugger off!" Tugger called from his bed.

"Oh trust me, there is nothing I would rather do more!" a queen's voice called from outside.

Tugger rolled his eyes at the unwelcome voice of the queen. He couldn't even pretend he was out now.

"Who is it?" he called, making no effort to get up.

"It's Demeter. Let me in!" she called, banging on the door, "I'm getting soaked!"

"Demeter?" Tugger repeated. She was the last queen he had imagined it to be. Well, second last.

"God, you're more stupid than you look. Yes Demeter! I'm coming in!" she said unnecessarily as she came in, filling the den with icy air as she shut the door behind her.

She looked over at him in his bed, a disgusted look on her face.

"Awww is poor little Tugsy not feeling to good?" she asked sarcastically, "Get up, _now_. I need to speak to you."

Tugger reluctantly hauled himself out of his nice warm bed and went down to where Demeter was now sitting on the sofa. He sat down on a chair, sighing.

"Look, about last night. I'm sorry; I was drunk and-" he was cut off.

"Ok, save it for somebody who cares. I'm not here to talk about me; I'm here to talk about Bombalurina. Quickly though, I'm going over to Munkus's, giving Bomba some time to think."

Tugger rubbed his eyes; Demeter was the last cat he wanted to talk about Bombalurina with.

"Can't we do this some other time? I'm not feeling-"

"No, we can't! I don't care if your leg's coming off, you are going to tell me what the hell you think you are doing!" she yelled.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." Tugger said quietly. Demeter flung her arms in the air, exasperatedly.

"Oh my god Tugger! Do you actually think about anyone else in the world _but_ yourself?!"

"Yes, I just…" he didn't know what to say.

"Do you understand how she feels about you? Do you understand how upset she is?" Demeter asked, looking like she might slap him again.

"I don't know how she feels! She hates me, I can guess that. And she has every right to, I know how I've treated her and I'm sorry." He said, raising his voice slightly. Then lowering it again. "But she has no idea how I feel about her."

Demeter sighed. "Well, she does hate you, understandably, but…how do you feel about her?

Tugger shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! It matters immensely! But you don't have to tell me."

"Really?" Tugger asked, relieved.

"You have to tell Bombalurina." Demeter said, getting up to leave.

"What? Is that it?" Tugger asked, surprised at how brief she had been.

"Yes, I think that's about as long as I can bear to be here. You know what to do, and if you don't…well it could be more than just a slap next time." She said as she went back out into the now dark night, closing the door behind her.

Tugger put his head in his paws. Demeter was right. She was just like Munkustrap. Annoyingly always right. He went back to his bed, sitting down on it.

Bombalurina had been here, in this bed with him, twice. He had felt so good, lying there, being able to hold her and kiss her and touch her and talk to her. And love her. He picked up a dark blue satin cushion with little golden stars embroidered on it. It was her favourite one. He held it to his face; it still smelt faintly of coconut. He breathed in the scent deeply, wishing it was her.

What was he meant do to? He knew Demeter wanted him to go and talk to Bombalurina but…it had only been a day since the party. Shouldn't he let everyone calm down? Yes. Leave it for tonight, go tomorrow.

Tugger looked around the den. It was only about 7pm, and now Tugger knew he had to go and talk to Bombalurina he couldn't sit still. He paced about and sat down then got up and attempted to tidy things and re-tidy them. It felt like hours had passed but it turned out to only have been thirty minutes.

'_Couldn't I just pop over quickly, just to see if she's in? To apologise? Wouldn't that be the gentlemanly thing to do?' _Tugger asked himself. _'Yes, just to make sure she's ok on her own, even though she probably won't even open the door…but just to maybe see her, or hear her.'_

Tugger walked purposefully towards the door, then backed away from it, as if it was covered in flames. _'C'mon, at least try to redeem yourself! You've got nothing to lose.' _

He pulled open the door slowly and was greeted by a gust of icy wind, as well as the rain, lashing down him. He stepped back into his den, searching for something to keep him warm. He grabbed an old black scarf he had found lying about and knotted it round his neck, covering up his leopard-spotted chest. He wished he had some of those lovely woollen gloves that humans had, his leather ones may look great, but they hadn't any fingers so weren't exactly warm.

He checked his appearance in one of his many mirrors, fixing his head-fur and mane, even though he knew that they'd be ruined within a minute of being outside. He touched his belt again for reassurance, "I'm coming Bombs." He whispered to himself again, "I'm going to make it ok babe, everything's going to be fine." Tugger knew he was saying it partly to comfort himself, partly because he wished Bombalurina could somehow hear him.

He stepped back out into the night, and then a thought struck him. He ran back into his den and up to his bed. He grabbed the cushion with the stars and left for the third time into the storm.

Bombalurina's den was quite a distance and Tugger hoped he wouldn't meet anyone on his way, they'd wonder why he was wondering about in the storm carting an old cushion about. He wasn't in the mood to explain.

Tugger walked briskly so as to keep warm, through all the little alleys in the junkyard, the cushion tucked under his arm hoping it wouldn't get too wet.

He turned around a dark alley and walked slap bang into the worst possible thing he could've walked into.

"Well look who it is! The little pretty boy with the fancy mane!"

Macavity. And not just Macavity, he had all his little black henchcats with him. Tugger knew he wouldn't be able to handle them all, he didn't know how he was going to deal with this.He could fight and well, he just wasn't in the mood. He swallowed nervously.

"Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just want to get past."

"Oh really? Well we're feeling a bit bored tonight, aren't we lads?" Macavity said scornfully, the black cats all laughed and nodded. "We fancy a bit of entertainment."

Macavity's black eyes glimmered in the shadows; his red and orange striped fur was wet and rugged.

"Excuse me." Tugger said as he tried to squeeze past the taller cats.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Scared you'll break a nail?" Macavity laughed, grabbing Tugger back by his mane.

"Let me go Macavity." Tugger said through gritted teeth.

"Say please." Macavity smiled, grabbing Tugger's jaw so he was facing him, digging his claws deep into Tugger's face. There was silence.

"Please." Tugger said. Macavity and the cats laughed cruelly, Macavity threw Tugger down onto the cold, wet concrete.

"What have we here then? A little pressie for a special girly?" Macavity cooed mockingly, picking up the satin, starry cushion. "Very nice indeed. Get quiet a bit of catnip off Griddlebone for that."

"Give it back!" Tugger yelled, getting up. There were three deep claw marks down his face, dripping blood onto his mane.

"Awww look it is! Who's the lucky lady pretty boy?" Macavity grinned, showing off his dirty fangs. Tugger reached for the cushion, Macavity threw it over his head into the paws of a henchcat.

"Give it to me now." Tugger said, standing practically nose-to-nose with Macavity.

"Oooo, we seem to have a struck a nerve! But I think I'd quite like it actually."

Tugger stepped back, then quickly reached out a paw and pulled his claws across the ginger cat's face. Macavity staggered back.

"That's how you want to play? Fine, I think I can take on a little poser." Macavity said, flexing his claws.

"Leave _our_ poser alone!" a voice shouted from the darkness, followed by a red flash of light. The light struck Macavity in the chest and he was knocked off his feet by the force and pain.

Suddenly there was a blinding blue light and the henchcats were bound in glowing blue chains.

Tugger grabbed the cushion off the ground – it was soaking wet and practically black with muddy water. He then turned around to see who had saved him.

"No need to thank me!" Mistoffelees said strolling proudly out of the shadows, followed by Alonzo.

"Thank you Misto!" Tugger smiled, enveloping the little black and white cat in a huge hug.

"Little air, please Tugger!" Misto said through Tugger's bloodstained mane.

"Sure, I'm sorry. Just thank you. I wouldn't have been able to get past them all."

"No probs, it'll have worn off by morning though." Misto said smiling.

"Pretty smooth Misto, prettay smooth!" Alonzo laughed, patting the magician on the back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tugger asked, one eyebrow raised. Alonzo quickly took his paw off Misto's back.

"Um…just walking. Around." Alonzo said, his eyes darting around the alley.

"Yeah, nothing. Do you want me to clean your…" Misto paused, "What are you carrying?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just this." Tugger said, embarrassed. He handed Misto the cushion.

"Um…I'm not even going to ask Tugger, just…" Misto shot some white sparks at the cushion which glowed bright white, then back to it's usual blue and gold.

"Thanks, it's just a gift for…somebody."

Misto and Alonzo exchanged a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything.

"I'm sure she'll - I mean _they'll_ love it." Misto smiled knowingly. "Hey you need to get that cut checked out. He got you right across the face, I can't help you but Jenny should."

"It's fine honestly. I'll see Jenny later."

"Ok, but it's still bleeding a bit. Looks painful." Alonzo added.

"I'll get over it, thanks again for helping me out. Have a good night, whatever you're up to."

"Bye then Tugger." And the two black and white toms hurried off down the alley. Tugger couldn't help but notice their arms were linked.

He smiled to himself, then looked back down at the cushion, the stars seemed to have had glitter or something added to them and the blue satin appeared shinier.

Tugger put a paw carefully up to his face. It stung terribly, if only Misto could heal wounds. He dabbed at it, sucking in air through his teeth in pain. He took his paw away; it was covered in blood. He would just have to leave it; he had to get to Bombalurina.

So he tightened his scarf and carried on through the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – **Awww I'm almost finished the story!! There's going to be another chapter or two, just to finish it off. I hope you're all still enjoying it!**

Bombalurina was standing at the window at the side of her den, staring mindlessly out at the rain and the darkness. She lifted a paw and wrote 'Tugger' in the steam from her breath. She gazed at his name then pressed her lips against it. She had had a long night by herself; all her time had been taken up with thoughts of him.

She loved him. She _wanted_ to love him, she didn't want to get over him, Demeter had been right. She just wished he hadn't acted like such an idiot. He had hurt her so much, but he had made her feel so special too.

Surely their time together had meant _something_ to him. It might not have meant as much as it had to her, but he must've had some sort of feelings for her.

Bombalurina's ears pricked up, she could've sworn she had heard a knock on the door. There it was again, a very quiet knock, but a knock nonetheless. She prayed it wasn't Demeter and Munkus back in one their 'giggly' moods they could get into around each other.

"Yes?" she called, still gazing out the window at the rain. She could hear whoever it was clearing their throat. "Come in, it's open." Bomba said absentmindedly.

The door handle turned very slowly and the door was opened slightly. Bomba made her way up to it to help whoever it was in. She pulled the door open and froze.

"Tugger." She whispered. There he was, in all his glory. He was drenched and three deep claw marks were dripping blood onto his mane. He had a now useless black scarf tied around his neck and something under his arm. He looked so different, almost vulnerable.

"Yes." He whispered back, his eyes glued to hers.

Bombalurina stepped backwards, shaking her head.

"Leave me alone." She whispered again. But he could tell she didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry." Tugger said, stepping into the den and closing the door behind him. "You don't understand how sorry I am."

"No, I do. And if you think for a second that I am going to believe all the crap you are about to say, then you can just go."

"But I _am_ sorry. So so _so_ sorry. For everything. For everything I've put you through and everything I've done to you. For every tear I made you cry, and every time I ever pushed you away or humiliated you. I would take it all back if I could, I swear I would."

Bombalurina laughed disbelievingly.

"Very nice Tugger! You've really worked hard on that one, haven't you? Awww you know what? I sooo forgive you! That like totally makes everything ok!" Bomba said sarcastically, turning her back to Tugger.

"Babe-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," Bomba said turning back to face Tugger, who was still standing at the door. "What do you think I'm going to do? Fall at your feet? Not any more. It makes me feel sick, thinking about how easily I let you have me. I was so stupid, and to think I was actually proud of what I did with you! I was so proud that _I _had gone the whole way with the great Rum Tum Tugger!" she was standing right in front of him now. He looked away, ashamed.

"You are so _pathetic_." She hissed. Tugger's eyes pricked with tears. It did not go unnoticed. Bombalurina reached up a paw, stroking his unwounded cheek.

"Oh don't cry Tuggs," she started, in a simpering voice. It soon changed, "Because if you think you're upset, just imagine how the hell _I_ feel!" She stopped stroking him; she took her paw away, then lifted it again and slapped him sharply across the face.

Tugger staggered over, his paw clutching his slapped cheek. His tears began to fall, not though, because his cheek hurt.

"Bombalurina, _please_," he said, trying not to let his tears affect his voice, "I – I love you." He stood up, his cheek now scarlet.

"No you don't. You know what you _do_ love though?" Bomba said, eyebrows raised, she was standing so close to Tugger he could feel the heat from her body. "Sex. Not me. Just sex." She turned away from him, her paws on her hips. There was a long silence.

"I wish you did though." She whispered suddenly. Tugger saw a glimmer of hope.

"But I _do_. Bombs I do. I love you _so_ much." Tugger said, going to her and sliding a paw onto her shoulder. She turned around, her green eyes shone with tears too.

"You think you do. But no matter how much you want it to be true, and no matter how much I want it to be true, it doesn't mean it is." She whispered again, smiling sadly. She lifted her paw again, but this time she softly wiped away the tears that were now falling rapidly from Tugger's eyes. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"But it _is_ true. I've loved you since I first met you. I can understand why you don't believe me, but it is possible, for me to-" he swallowed, opening his eyes and gazing into hers, "fall in love."

"Oh Tuggs, we've got ourselves into quite a mess." She said, her paw stopped stroking him but it remained on his damp cheek.

"I know, and it's all my fault. I'm sorry." He said softly, putting his paw on top of hers on his cheek. "It's just…I seem to have to, I don't know, I just can't let anyone get to close or something. I let you in more than I've ever let anyone in, it just…felt so right with you." He stepped closer to her, setting the cushion down subtly and cupping her face in his paws. "I just fell so in love with you. I never thought I would ever feel this way about any queen. But you're not just any queen are you? You're Bombalurina. My special Bombalurina."

Bombalurina held back a sob. "I'm not special. I'm the same as every queen in the junkyard. Another queen to fall in love with you, another notch on your silver belt. Just…another." She looked up into his wet eyes, shining like pools of liquid gold, and sighed wistfully.

"Bombs you know that isn't true. You _have_ to listen to me." He pleaded. Tugger took his paws off her face and held hers in his. He took one of them and buried it into his mane. She smiled, looking a little confused.

"What are you-?"

"You feel that?" he asked. Bombalurina nodded, she could feel his heart beating under his mane.

"That's my heart, Bombs. And if you don't listen to me and believe that I love you with every little bit of it, it'll break into a million pieces. And nobody else will ever be able to fix it."

Bombalurina smiled, but her tears fell faster. "Oh Tuggs."

"Please. Just please, I know how I've treated you and-" he was cut off by his own sob, he breathed in deeply, "God, I'm so pathetic!" he laughed.

"No Tugger, no you're not. You're the least pathetic tom I've ever met." She said, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly.

"Bombalurina, I will always love you. I promise you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm, I know. I'll love you always too, Tuggs." She said, her head in his mane.

"Oh I brought you this…it's kind of stupid but…" he bent down to pick up the cushion and handed it to her. Her face broke into a smile.

"My favourite cushion! You remembered." She said, stroking the little stars.

"It's a bit soppy…"

"No, it isn't soppy!" she laughed, "I love it." She beamed, looking up at him. The huge cut down his face suddenly registered.

"Tugger, your face…" she gasped, setting the cushion down on a chair and gently tilting his head so she could see it. "What the hell happened to-"

"Macavity." Tugger said bitterly.

"Macavity? What were you doing with…"

"I bumped into him and his little friends on my way over. But it's nothing, honestly. Misto saved my ass though."

"Nothing? Tugger let me…I don't know, Jenny deals with all that sort of thing. I can clean it for you though. And look at your mane!" she said, looking at his bloodstained mane. She hurried over to the 'kitchen' type part of the den and came back with a towel and basin of warm water.

"Seriously babe, I'm fine." Tugger said, letting Bomba lead him over to the window so she could see properly, thanks to the streetlight outside.

"Now this could sting, probably, I don't know. Jenny always says that." She said, taking off Tugger's sodden scarf. Bomba dipped the towel into the water and gingerly dabbed at Tugger's cut. He winced.

"Sorry, does that hurt terribly?" Bomba asked, taking the towel away.

"Just a bit." Tugger grimaced. She continued to dab and clean the cut until there were just three neat scratch-marks down the side of his face.

"That's the best I can do. Sorry Tugger." She said, gently kissing his cut.

"It feels a lot better, thanks," He smiled at her, "Are my amazing looks ruined forever?"

She couldn't help but smile back, "Not forever…"

"That bad?"

"No, I'm joking!" she laughed. She put a paw lightly on it, "I don't know, it's kinda sexy actually…"

"Sexy? Maybe I should get into fights more often, you manage to do it without having to get cut down your face."

"That was a good line!" she paused, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I guess you're pretty sexy without the huge cut too."

He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied.

He kissed her again, for longer this time. She softly stroked the back of his neck, making him purr. He kept kissing her, making her purr too. Tugger began kissing her neck, whispering how much he loved her.

"Oh Tuggs." She sighed contendedly, running her paws through his mane. He stopped kissing her.

"Babe?"

"I just…love you." She whispered. He kissed her on her lips again, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he moved his paws under her legs to support her and carried her through to her room, laying her down on her bed.

"Is this ok?" Tugger asked, lying down beside her and setting his paw on her waist.

"Are you serious?" she smiled, one eyebrow raised seductively.

"I want do it right this time, babe."

"Trust me, we will." She winked, kissing him, one paw in his mane.

She slowly brought the other one down his chest and stomach and slipped it under his belt at his hip. She stroked him softly, letting her paw drift across his toned stomach, then back up to his hip, up and down, but always under his belt. Tugger swallowed, his breathing quickened.

"Babe-"

"Mmm?" she smiled, still stroking him.

"You know that-" he swallowed again, " you know that drives me crazy."

"I know. That's why I do it." She said, loving the feeling of power, "Want me to stop?" she asked innocently.

"No!" he said quickly, purring loudly, "Don't - don't stop. I love it."

"Don't I know it." She breathed onto his neck.

He put a hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, kissing her like he would never stop. He brought his leg over hers and moved himself on top of her, running a paw down her thigh.

"You know me so well, babe." He said, kissing her neck and bringing his paw right up her body. She suddenly put her paws on his chest, holding him off her.

"But Tuggs, are you sure you can so this?" she asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Babe, I'm not trying to be tactless, but I'm kind of experienced in this department."

"I'm not talking about that!" she laughed, then paused trying to choose her words carefully, "I mean…I'm not trying to be y'know, rude or insensitive, because I know how different you can be…" she said, fiddling with his belt as if she didn't want to go on.

"Bombs, spit it out already."

"Just, are you sure your ready to have a 'full-on' commimenty- type relationship? Like, will you even be here when I wake up?"

"Ok I'm going to make a promise to you, and that's something I don't say very often!" he smiled, lying back down next to her, but keeping his paws on her waist. "I promise you that I am a completely ready for a 'full-on commitmnety-type relationship' with you. And I'm going to be here every morning when you wake up, don't worry." He said, gazing intently into her emerald eyes. She remained silent for a few moments.

"Awww!" she smiled, "You're such a queen!"

"Babe, you are looking at a hundred percent, pure, unadulterated tom!" He laughed, putting his paws under his head and winking.

"Of course, I couldn't agree more." she smiled, slipping a leg over his and moving herself so she was lying on him.

"I love you." she beamed, kissing him on the lips.

"Love you more." he smiled back.


End file.
